1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a valve for aerosol container which is capable of dispensing a predetermined amount of aerosol from an associated aerosol tank.
2. Related Art
In a conventional aerosol container when a valve stem is depressed, liquid is forced out in the form of fine mist, and when the valve stem is released to the original stress-free position the liquid spray is made to stop. The ejection of aerosol in the form of a fine mist continues while the valve stem is depressed. A predetermined amount of aerosol, however, cannot be dispensed.